Just Walking in the Rain
by Reefgirl
Summary: Radek is wet, pissed off and doesn't care who knows it.


Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Weir/Zelenka

Summary: Radek is wet and extremely pissed off and he doesn't care who knows it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate characters

Authors Notes: This is for the ladies(?) of the Dr Zelenka Thunk Thread at Gateworld. The title comes from the old Johnnie Ray song

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep going Doc, we should be back at the gate in a couple of hours," said Major Evan Lorne to Dr Radek Zelenka as he pulled his rain cape tighter around him,

"Závit tebe" muttered Zelenka wiping rain off his glasses and scowling at the group in front of him. It had been raining ever since they'd arrived at M2Z-448, when the locals had told them that it was The Season of the Rains and he'd wanted to go home straight away, he hated the rain but Rodney overruled him. M2Z-448, or Meredina as the locals called it, was a scientist's Nirvana, there were temple ruins that had the Anthropologists salivating, Energy signatures that had gotten Rodney excited, an astronomy lab that had Dr Stirling promising Rodney anything he desired if he'd let her go on the mission and plant life that had Dr Parrish speechless for days.

"Bláznit" growled Zelenka as Dr Stirling splashed through a puddle, deliberately kicking water at him,

"C'mon Radek lighten up" said Delilah Stirling with a giggle as she splashed him again.

"Leave me alone, you are used to the rain, I hate it" grouched Radek, Dr Stirling stuck her tongue out at him

"I'll have you know there are drought orders in England now, it hasn't rained properly at home for months, if not years" she replied

"You are so childish," he said with a glare. Lilah Stirling kicked water at him again and ran off singing "Sourpuss and Grumpy Face".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and they reached the gate and Radek smiled for the first time in three days. The rest of the group had finally left him alone after he'd snapped at Dr Parrish who'd started singing 'Singing in the Rain', he'd even snapped at Teyla who'd asked him to tell her story about rain on Earth so she'd gone to Dr Stirling who'd told her and Ronon the story of Noah and the Ark. The gate opened and they all trooped through

"The drowned rats are home" called Dr Stirling to the control balcony, Elizabeth came out and looked at the bedraggled group. Major Lorne and Dr's Parrish and Stirling were giggling like a group of teenagers, the Marines shaking the rainwater out of their hair, the Anthropologists were wringing their jackets out and praying that their notes were still dry, Rodney was complaining loudly about water in his ears and Radek looked like he was about to kill someone. Elizabeth watched Radek as the look on his face sent a shiver up her spine, not out of fear but out of desire, she and Radek had been spending lot time together for a while now ever since they'd been drawn as a pair in the recent bridge tournament. He was sweet and kind but several times she'd thought she'd seen a glimpse of the dangerous side of him and it had intrigued her, not to mention turned her on.

"Dr Beckett's waiting for you in Med Bay" Elizabeth called down,

"Can't we get changed first?" asked Rodney

"No Carson said straight away" she replied as they all shuffled away muttering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is so important that you would not let us dry off first?" snarled Radek as he entered the med bay

"There's an organism on that planet that could be highly infectious so you have to be given a jab as soon as you get back," replied Carson. Radek let out a string of Czech obscenities

"There's no need for that kind of language laddie", scolded Carson as a nurse handed Radek a towel. He began to dry his face and hair as Elizabeth walked in,

"Interesting trip?" she asked resisting the urge to run her fingers through his messed up hair, Radek let out another string of Czech

"It rained non stop for three days and the rest of the group's behaviour was like something from M7G-677" he spat. Elizabeth's mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh at Dr Parrish and Dr Stirling pulling childish faces behind Radek's back, she glared at them and they stopped before Radek saw them and he really lost his temper.

"Can we go now, there's a time and a place for damp knickers and this ain't it," said Dr Stirling, Carson nodded

"Aye ye can go back to your rooms now," he said,

"You want a hand getting out of those wet clothes Doc?" said Lorne to Stirling

"Another time Major" she replied with a grin

"Spoilsport" he said with a laugh as he, Stirling and Parrish wandered off teasing each other. Radek got slowly to his feet and was just about to leave when Carson stopped him

"Not just yet, you've got to have your flu jab" he said, Radek gave him a mutinous look and opened his mouth to yell again

"I don't think this a good time Carson" said Elizabeth

"But he must have it" he retorted

"Surely it can wait another day," she said as she gestured at Radek's face, which had twisted into a snarl.

"Aye, perhaps you're right, come back tomorrow Radek" he replied. Elizabeth grabbed Radek by the arm and led him back to his quarters before Carson could change his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in his quarters Radek stripped off his shirt and trousers and started to dry himself

"Aren't you going to have a shower?" asked Elizabeth, Radek glared at her

"I have spent three days in the rain I do not want to spend more time getting wet," he said with a pout

"You must have a shower" she replied

"Make me" he replied petulantly. Elizabeth grinned and rolled up her sleeves

"Oh I've had plenty of practise getting reluctant children to take a shower" she replied with a chuckle. She advanced towards him and a slight look of panic crossed Radek's face but it was soon replaced by a look of lust as she grabbed the towel and threw it on the bed.

"I am no child," he said, Elizabeth smirked

"Really" she replied as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards towards the bathroom "care to prove it". Radek grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, she ran her fingers through his wet hair and caressed the damp skin of his chest. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom,

"If I am going to get wet so are you" he said as he kicked the door shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Závit tebe - Screw you

Bláznit - Fool

The Sourpuss and Grumpy Face chant comes from Blackadder II


End file.
